The woolly and guessable subject of Divination
by The Hallowed Cat
Summary: Remus is trying to understand Divination; Sirius is using it to his own advantage.


He's going to get good at this, because gaps in his knowledge feel like gaping holes that need to be filled or he'll fall down in them and never get up again.

So he sits and trawls over his Divination text-books with an earnest thoughtful expression meant to convey the message that he is deeply engrossed in his learning, but the more he reads the less he understands.

It comes to him in a shocking epiphany that Divination is a subject that really needs two people, one to read and the other to be read. He looks up, scanning the common room for someone who's easy enough to read even without trying to access your inner eye and finds him crouching next to some first years trying to beat them at exploding snap.

"Want to help me with a project?" he asks. Sirius, the teenager who cannot beat small children at very childish games, pretends to consider this invitation but his thought process is obvious to anyone who has been watching him for the last few moments. If Filch blew into the common room right this second intent on dragging Sirius off for the most excruciatingly painful detention of his life Sirius would rush to go with him and extract himself from the social embarrassment of losing this game.

"Sure I'll help you, Remus." He says with a relieved smile. So they park themselves in a corner and Remus, book balanced upon his lap, takes Sirius hand and begins tracing the lines running along it.

"Well, um, it looks like your going to have a pretty steady love life." He catches Sirius unhappy look. "Um, sorry about that. But your life line's pretty short so you'll die young, possibly."

"Motorcycle accident." Says Sirius, grinning happily at the prospect of his own death.

"Maybe, Merlin I can't do this!" Remus drops Sirius's hand and dumps his book on the floor. It makes a nasty crushing nose as it lands, bending over its spine and Remus really does regret hurting a book even if it is a stupid book on a woolly subject like Divination. "I can't see into the future, I can't read palms! I have no inner eyes!"

Sirius is laughing at him, but then Sirius would because he's finally found something Remus has no possible chance of doing and that Sirius can do really, really well.

"Piss off." Remus mutters, feeling his cheeks growing hot and he's not sure why this is upsetting him so much but Sirius is shutting up and edging forward in his chair, grabbing Remus's hand and stabbing his finger at his palm in a very painful way.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up, I'm going to tell your future! Aha! Well I can tell you that you shall be very busy next Saturday night!"

"What's next Saturday night?"

"Full moon."

"Oh." And really he should know that but he's too angry and embarrassed to think straight, and he's feeling rather dizzy which makes no sense.

"And I also foresee that you shall lead a very long and boring life apart from the being a werewolf part obviously."

"Obviously." Remus echoes, moving slightly closer so he can peer down at his palm also. Sirius is breathing on him which isn't all that helpful, it's rather distracting actually and Remus is beginning to fell very dizzy.

"You've got a steady love life as well, so you probably marry a boring bird and have a long and boring life with her breading boring children."

"No" Remus shakes his head fervently because even though the idea of settling down to a nice and above all quiet life with someone would be lovely Remus doesn't want to admit that when Sirius is so adamantly against it. Even if that's the sort of live Sirius is going to have as well, at least if Remus's palm reading is even slightly good.

"And," Sirius's voice suddenly becomes solemn and he looks at Remus gravely. "You're going to lose someone who you love very much."

"Who?" Remus asks and there's real fear in his voice, which is stupid because this is just a little fun between friends after all, but Sirius is smiling, smiling at a joke Remus feels he's missed.

"Me of course! When I die in my motorbike accident. It looks like you're going to be completely heartbroken by it."

"I doubt that." Remus snorts, pulling away his hand and rubbing it to try and make it stop tingling. "Divination is a stupid subject, Padfoot. I wish I'd dropped it when I had the chance."

He stands up and moves to collect his poor, broken Divination book. Maybe he can find a spell to repair it in the library and forget about this brainless conversation.

"I think divination is a great subject, I can tell you who you're going to have that very boring steady life long love with." Sirius leans back in his chair and stretches, looking pleased with himself and Remus finds him self sitting down again.

"Who?" he asks, not that he's very interested but it would be interesting to hear Sirius crack-pot theory on the subject.

Sirius leans in and then beckons him closer, Remus moves so they are leaning together, foreheads touching.

"Me," Sirius breathes softly against Remus's mouth. "You're going to end up with me."

"What? Sirius, that is the most stupid thing I have ever…" Remus suddenly finds it very hard to speak because Sirius is kissing him, and it's nice, lovely in fact. Soft and confident and he's slightly worried in case any of the first years are looking but then Sirius breaks the kiss and leans back, grinning ear to ear.

"So?" he prompts after a few moments in which Remus remembers the technique of breathing and checks that the first years weren't watching them, which luckily they weren't – exploding snap is much more fun and engaging then the two idiots kissing in the corner.

Remus licks his lips thoughtfully.

"Divination," Remus says after a few seconds consideration. "May be a subject with some merit."


End file.
